


Sans Merci

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Compulsion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kylo is not human, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pagan Gods, knight!hux, this is not space and the force is magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Alexander Hux, leader of the Knights of the First Order stumbles upon a breathtaking being and is swept up in a world of magic and terrible wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans Merci

**Author's Note:**

> This work is mainly inspired by "La Belle Dame Sans Merci" By John Keats (from which the title is derived). I have made variations on the original arc of the poem, essentially reading that poem gave me the idea for this Medieval Knight AU. The explicit rating is for later chapters.

The first time he saw him it was a shock.

Sir Alexander Hux—known to most in his kingship's court as simply Sir Hux—had been riding by the abandoned caves deep within the forest that surrounded the main castle that particular midday. His horse—a light brown thorough bred steed he'd christened Magdelena—had abruptly stopped by a small clearing.

Hux had looked around; confused by his horse's sudden unwillingness to obey his prodding commands to continue, until the sight around him had stolen his breath.

Wild flowers bloomed in clusters all around the clearing, inturrupting the green of the grass and foliage in bright bursts of blues, yellows and reds. Hux had never laid eyes on such...abundance before. There were flowers he could not recognize, had never seen before in his life, and he was transfixed. The clearing seemed to shimmer, the sun somehow brighter, the light absolutely incandescent. Even the flowers glimmered with luminescent dew drops. The scene was almost transcendental—sublime and prenatural.

Hux had been absolutely enthralled by the sight before him. Dismounting his steed and tying her to a nearby tree had happened almost without concious thought, the sight before him commanding his full attention.

Walking farther into the clearing only seemed to deepen Hux's desire to stay longer and explore the glorious gifts the forest could offer him.

Hux's armor clanked softly with each step he took, his chain mail hauberks clanging and dragging over his tassets, as he reached up to remove his great helm—freeing him of the heavy restrictive metal and allowing him to properly see all that was presented to him. He'd forgone the gauntlets and vambraces, instead donning a pair of soft leather riding gloves which he now took off and stuffed into the side of his belt for safe keeping.

The trees towered over him and seemed to coalesce into a single point in the sky above him, like a verdant emerald canopy that envoloped him in shimmering green tinged sunlight. The sun kissed his face in tiny pinpricks of heat as he closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards, feeling oddly at peace with himself. He turned in a lazy circle as he opened his eyes and that was when Hux saw him.

There was a stream by the side of the clearing, running parellel to the dark, ominous looking cave that was surrounded by low grass on each of its banks.

Hux was stunned into stillness by the figure he saw sitting complacently by the stream, long fingers caressing the water in long elegant strokes. A sigh escapes from between Hux's lips, as soft as a prayer—fervent and longing. The figure turned then, the movement so fluid—melting into the curve of a spine, the turning of a long pale neck, the curious tilt of a head. Hux was mesmerized by the movement, attracted despite himself, like a moth to a flame.

The being was pale—skin almost shimmering like a luminescent pearl, as though lit from the inside—rosy color tinted the tops of high cheekbones that curved into a strong jaw. Plush rose petal lips that parted softly as if to speak. Hux's eyes flickered from one feature to the other, cataloging them, attempting to encompass the whole of the absolute vision of a man he saw. Wide fathomless eyes framed by the longest of ink black eyelashes. A large regal nose. Long hair as black as coal, that curled in odd places and made Hux want to touch—sink his hands into the lustrous strands and feel them slide, silky smooth, against his fingers. The need to touch was a physical ache. He burned, he pined, he perished and it was a glad death if this were to be his last sight.

The man—Hux had determined that yes, the figure was, in fact, a man—regarded Hux from beneath his lashes wearily, the sooty lashes casting long shadows against his cheekbones, now flushed a lovely pink. Hux realized he must look suspect in his current state, encroaching on the man's space, it was obvious this place had claimed him as much as he claimed it. The man seemed to flow through the air like an apparition, melting into the surroundings as though a part of them.

Hux continued to look, the man appeared...sad somehow. It made tears prickle at the back of Hux's eyes at the sight, a deep and unrelenting despair and loneliness enveloping him—thick and black, like wadding through a tumultuous surf. The man was wearing billowing robes of the darkest black Hux had ever seen and the very air seemed to be drawn into the darkness, the folds of the robes billowed out, flowing like coiling snakes against the green grass.

The man beckoned Hux forward and hapless, Hux complied, both wanting and compelled to motion—a small weak voice at the back of his head screamed vitriol and invectives. He was very aware of it and yet it did not penetrate, did not compute in any meaningful manner. He wished to be closer.

The clearing was deathly silent, not even the soft twittering of the birds inturrupted the stillness, it was as though they were, them both, in a vacuum where only they existed. The man beckoned and Hux moved forward as though it were the most natural thing in the world, the snake to the piper.

Hux fell to his knees before the being, his posture relaxed in almost supplication, wanting and desirous of touch. One long pale hand lifts fluidly from its perch in the being's lap, long fingers that tapered off into long black nails ran down the curve of Hux's face and Hux’s mouth fell open on a breathy moan.

"What is your name?" The being said in soft dulcet tones that washed over Hux's senses like clear water and tinkling bells.

"Sir Alexander Hux. Hux." Hux whispered the name, afraid a louder voice would break whatever spell had woven itself between them. Hux felt enamored, enthralled, enchanted; and a number of other emotions he had scarcely felt prior to this very moment, looking into the dark brown eyes of the most beautiful being he'd ever laid eyes on.

It was an assult on the senses, up close, Hux could see the outline of a barely there thin scar running from the man's eyebrow, over the bridge of his nose and down one rosy cheek. A tightness formed in Hux's chest at the sight; it loosened his tongue, made him bold. "By what name do you go, fair one?" Hux whispered.

The endearment pulled a small smile to the man's elven face and Hux felt his chest clench painfully, it was such a lovely expression, Hux could barely stand to look at him.

"I am Kylo." The being said simply, as though the whole of the universe and the answers to every one of it's questions lay hidden in that single word.

Hux rolled the name around in his mind briefly before saying it out loud. Kylo’s hand moved minutely to better cup Hux's jaw and he swept his thumb across Hux's lower lip before he leant forward, dipping down to taste the sound of his name on Hux's lips.

Hux was stunned but appreciative, his hand snaked up to tangle in the silken black curls. Kylo's lips were as soft as down and brushed against Hux's in feather light nips and kisses. Sharp teeth dug into Hux's lower lip before he's released, pushed back by gentle fingers and held at arms length. Hux was slightly dazed, his body swaying towards Kylo reflexively, he felt warm and weak—as helpless as a new born babe.

He wished to be held, to bask in Kylo’s warmth. He was like a star—impossibly bright and warm—and Hux wished to burn in that light, a devout habitué.

The dimming light of Twilight jolted Hux from his reverie and with great reluctance he moved back from Kylo's embrace, missing the warm, solid presence almost immediately.

"I must go," Hux said mournfully, loathe to leave his new found enigma so soon after he'd discovered him.

"Would you come to me tonight?" Kylo queries, voice soft and plying, wreaking havoc on Hux's sanity.

"The very Devil himself could not keep me from returning." Hux boasted rather grandiose in that instance. It earned him a small chuckle from Kylo that rang as sweet and clear as wind chimes rattled by the slightest of breezes.

Hux was charmed and with a final wave and a promise to return when night fell, Hux retreated from the clearing.

Hux untied his horse from the tree just outside the clearing and rode off, back to his court; thoughts of Kylo and their plans for later on that evening distracting him all the way to his chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](murderdollls.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
